Trick the Final Fourth movie
Trick the Final Fourth movie is the very last installment of the Trick series,being a ripoff of Shrek Forever After/Shrek the Final Chapter.No sequels,prequels,spinoffs,or even the cameo appearances from the characters themselves will be made ever. Plot A film leader shows and then cuts to the movie.True Ogre is watching TV and Bunny is upset with what he's watching,calling it crap.He throws a bomb at the TV,causing it to explode.This angers True Ogre.It then cuts to the opening and after that,it shows the tribe of camping ogres.One of the female ogres asked where "The Real Ones" are (meaning True Ogre and Princess Trick).The chef ogre looks into the fire.After having a vision of a destroyed place with no trace of life,he declares that The Real Ones have "disapeared".This causes everyone to be distraught and another ogress says that she senses they have traveled to a better place.A flashback starts showing what happened 2 weeks before.A card says that all the babies in the house have already grown up and moved out.It then shows True Ogre lying in bed.He begins to have a dream with Dragon in it.To his surprise,she can actually talk.Dragon tells True Ogre that the world i in danger and that only he,Princess Trick,Puss in Boots,and Robin Hood can save it from the end.True Ogre asked what they could do,and how Robin Hood could help if he's just a ghost.Dragon imply tells him that they will become their ultimate forms and that she will give Robin Hood her life force.True Ogre is distraught hearing that Dragon is willing to die and tries to go after her,but she vanishes.True Ogre wakes up,gasping and looking handsome.He sees Princess Trick and tells her that she looks beautiful,which she does.Princess Trick,in return,says he doesn't look as stupid.They arrive to the kitchen and find Dragon,turned to stone.When Bunny sees this,he cries and blames it on True Ogre.True Ogre hugs him and apologizes for his loss.Bunny tries to touch her,but she crumbles to dust.Puss in Boots arrives,looking a bit more cat-like.Robin Hood comes inside,looking handsome,and asks where Dragon is.True Ogre tells him that she gave her life to resurrect him.Flashbacks of Dragon appear quickly and then end.At the funeral,the spirit of Dragon tells True Ogre that she will show him the way,installing a map into his brain.True Ogre starts leading everyone to the Dark Desert.Along the way,they find a destroyed city.Tree Monsters appear and Robin Hood tells his friends to go and find survivors.Robin Hood plants his sword into the soil,causing the monsters to explode,but they form into one big tree monsters.Robin Hood slashes off its' limbs with his sword,but it grows another pair.Robin Hood spots a shard of Ogre Edge and he plunges the sword into it,causing both of them to explode.His friends,along with several survivors,grieve over his death.True Ogre,Princess Trick,Bunny,and Puss in Boots now must journey without him.They arrive to a dark beach and take a break,drinking Spider-Man themed Capri-Sun.Bunny says he wants peppermint-flavored warm milk,so True Ogre pours some out of his ear.After Puss in Boots finishes his,he blows air into the pouch,places it on the floor,and stomps on it,causing him to disappear.Bunny uses his wand to bring Puss in Boots back..True Ogre finds a boat and tells everyone to get on,but Puss in Boots finds a necklace and gives it to a lady.The lady thanks him,but uses her gauntlet to create a sandstorm,sending Puss in Boots flying in the air and pulling towards her.Bunny brings him down,but the lady blasts Puss in Boots,causing him to vanish for good.Enraged and grieved by this,Bunny sees a shard on her gauntlet and bites it until it breaks,causing her to crumble to dust.Meanwhile,a mysterious figure watches True Ogre from a globe,saying there are more he must take down.True Ogre,Princess Trick,and Bunny begin sailing in the sea and Bunny apologizes to True Ogre for things he has done in the past.True Ogre forgives him and hugs Princess Trick,saying that he loves her.Princess Trick says he's alright,but then tells him to let her go.They see a pirate ship and one of the pirates shoots an arrow into True Ogres' butt.Princess Trick pulls it out and swims to the pirate ship.She punches their heads off,but they come back with new heads and surrounding her.She then sees a shard of Ogre Edge on the ship and throws a bomb at it,causing the ship,pirates,and even herself to explode.True Ogre and Bunny are distraught and cry until they reach land.They begin to wander the Dark Desert,Around 2 weeks later,they finally arrive to the castle,True Ogre somehow knowing it belongs to his brother,Charles.Bunny checks the castle out,but a pillar with the final piece of Ogre Edge notices him and falls on him,killing the shard itself and Bunny along with it.True Ogre,now all alone,He runs into the castle with his jacket igniting and punches Charles in the face,telling him this madness must end.Charles wipes the blood from his face and tells him the truth that they are all just knockoffs of Shrek.Charles punches True Ogre in the face,causing him to fall down a flight of stairs.True Ogre i horrified by what he said and Charles is about to strike True Ogre with his sword,but True Ogres jacket sets on fire,burning Charles and reverting him back to his lumpy self.Charles goes up to the balcony and creates a black hole in the Earth,sucking everything into it and jumps into it,turning his body to dust.True Ogre has no other choice but to jump into the void,destroying it and his own body too,and the world is restored.He finds himself in Heaven,along with his friends who died.Queen Mrs.Q watches from below,somehow knowing what happened.It then shows Shreks hand,closing the book forever.At the very end,there is an SMPTE foot,signifying that there will be no more. TRIVIA The film leader was made by the creator and even had a picture of Shakira for a split second,but the SMPTE foot was just taken from Youtube. The camping ogres also appeared in Trick 3-Place Your Finger Here. Charles also appeared in Trick 2.When True Ogre told Gingerbread to take care of his house until he returned,Gingerbread brought all his friends over and Charles was stuck with them.This left Charles bitter and he turned to the dark arts,eventually causing the villainous acts in this movie. Charles created a stone called Ogre Edge and broke it apart,giving it to 3 tree monsters,a lady and her gauntlet,a pirate ship,and a pillar.This causes the person or object to get possessed or possess people near it and cause villainous acts.One who destroys it may or may not explode,but it varies. Despite the realization of them all being knockoffs of Shrek and the book being closed forever,their world and the people in it are apparently still alive. This time,no one comes back to life when they die with the exception of Robin Hood and Puss in Boots who both die for good after.All the main characters have been killed off and went to Heaven.The whereabouts of Charles are unknown after his death. The end credits song,"The Lines Of My Earth",by Sixpence None the Richer,even further emphasize that this is the very final installment. There are a few Sailor Moon references.